Hades (Percy Jackson)
Hades is the secondary antagonist in the novel and its 2010 live action film adaptation, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. He remains as a minor antagonist throughout the Percy Jackson series and is redeemed at the end, when he helps the Olympian Gods defeat the Titans. He is the father of Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, and his Roman form, Pluto is the father of Hazel Levesque. In the film, he was portrayed by . Novels History In World War II the children of Zeus and Poseidon (Allies) fought against the children of Hades (Axis). To prevent something like this from happening again, these three gods made an oath not to have more children. Zeus told Hades to send his two children, Nico and Bianca di Angelo to Camp Half-Blood but he refused as he didn't trust Zeus. Zeus sent a lightning bolt to kill them, and Hades tried to protect them, but their mother, Maria di Angelo, was killed. The fury Alecto warned him against ressurecting her. Hades hid Nico and Bianca in the Lotus Eaters hotel. As Pluto, he was the father of Hazel Levesque. Her mother asked him to grant her infinite wishes, which causes Hazel to have the power to bring forth cursed riches from the earth, During WWII, he visited Hazel, apologized for the curse, and gave her presents. He tried to stop her and her mother from going to Alaska, where he knew they would be killed, but they ignored him. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Luke Castellan stole Zeus's lightning bolt, as well as Hades' Helm of Shadows. Hades sent his Furies to find the thief. He found out that Percy was the son of Poseidon and thought he was the thief. After a Minotaur attacks Percy and Sally Jackson, Hades Kidnapped Sally to hold her hostage. When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover travel to the underworld, he told them about the Helm and they escaped using Persephone's pearls. Percy got the Helm from Ares and gave it back to Hades. Later Hades made a deal with Nico to help him capture Percy in exchange for information about his mother. He refused to help the Olympians against the titans. Nico then freed Percy and helped him bathe in the RIver Styx, though Hades tried to stop them. Later, Nico convinced Hades to join the war and he helped the Olympians defeat Kronos, Hades is welcomed on Mount Olympus and cabin is built for him at Camp Half-Blood. The Heroes of Olympus Hades/Pluto sent Nico to Camp Jupiter to protect Hazel. He also turned a blind eye about Hazel coming back to life. When Hazel controlled the mist to defeat Sciron, Pluto is able to appear before her and compliment her. Hades is also able to speak to Nico int he Chapel of Bones. When peace was made between the Greeks and the Romans, Hades was able to join the rest of the Olympians to defeat the Giants. Film Hades first appears in the film as a giant flaming demonic figure when ordering Percy to bring him Zeus' Lightning Bolt, using his mother Sally as collateral. When Percy, Annabeth and Grover finally reach the Underworld, Hades is seen with a Mick Jagger-like appearance (a reference to Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil"), with Persephone on his side. Hades then reveals that he plans to use the bolt to replace Zeus as king of the gods. But before he can do so, they retrieve Sally and exit the Underworld after Persephone knocks him unconscious. He is not seen again for the rest of the film. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Death Gods Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hegemony Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:Remorseful Category:Demon Category:Monster Master Category:Rick Riordan Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Parents Category:Mythology Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone